


Acting

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black decides it's time to try acting in the big city, even if it means leaving Cheren behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawoshinanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kawoshinanigans).



> This was from a challenge where people would send me a pairing & a number that represented an AU setting.

Black had a stagename picked out since they were tiny little kids fighting over who got to play the lead in shows they’d thrown together themselves for their parents, White and Bianca. Cheren usually won because Black couldn’t withstand the pout, but Black was the one registering himself as an official actor in the big city while Cheren was staying in small-town productions of Shakespeare in the Park.

“You’re selling out,” Cheren said. “Hollywood isn’t any place to seriously be if you actually care about the craft.”

Cheren said the stupidest, most hurtful things when he was sulking and Black usually just let them go, but Cheren was supposed to love him, not make him feel horrible for following his own dreams instead of going along with Cheren’s.

Black counted his blessings vindictively every night in his tiny apartment on the bad side of town: he had an agent, Cheren didn’t. He got to audition for roles that could be worth millions (even if he’d never gotten any, not even a call back), Cheren didn’t. He got to live in the place where all the big stars lived, all the big movies were made, and Cheren didn’t.

But as he stopped being so angry and as he stopped getting so many offers, he didn’t think about much other than how much he missed Cheren’s good parts. The way Cheren always knew if he was upset or insecure, and always knew how to make him feel better. The way Cheren was funny in that dry, cynical way but almost never used his sharp tongue against Black, but to protect him, because that was Cheren’s way of beating fuckwits up. The way he smiled, the way he blushed, the sound of his laugh. It all went through Black’s mind non-stop until he was even missing Cheren’s bad side too, the moodiness, the hipster-isms, the stubbornness, the pride.

Sometimes, Black had too much pride too, but he knew when to admit defeat. Being a serious Hollywood actor was fine for some people, but he missed playing whatever role opposite Cheren, along side Cheren, just, with Cheren.

So he left again and Cheren didn’t say ‘I told you so’, didn’t say anything snarky, but threw his arms around Black and cried about how much he’d missed him and kissed him and apologised for not being supportive like he should’ve been.

“You can do whatever you want,” Cheren said. “You should do, I mean.”

“I am,” Black replied as he pulled Cheren into another kiss.


End file.
